Footprints in the Sand
by Second Star to the Right
Summary: UPDATE! 26-4-2005! I combined a few chapters, so sorry if it is a but confisting now!Well I'm not sure if the rating should be PG-13 or R...so it's R for now. Revenge is what Jareth wants, and Sarah just wants to forget. But what happens when something
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Ok everyone…here is my wonderful Labyrinth story…I've written a few in my time, but got brave enough to post on here now….I was wondering if someone would like to be my beta-reader? I kind of need one…ya know, just to review my writing and everything.**

**Ok, so this story is not really a crossover, but I m going to put things about the T.V. movie/mini-series "The 10th Kingdom" in here…I don't think it's a crossover, so I'm not labeling it as that…It's hard to explain lol…so you'll just have to read to find out!**

**So…here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Well let's see, if I owned Labyrinth, I would own Jareth…hehehe, that would be fun ;-)**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

The mighty Goblin King looked in on the only person to ever destroy his Labyrinth. His game. HIS! It looked as if half of is kingdom were in her room, treating her as the heroine and he as the villain. Celbrating her victory. And is ultimate defeat.

Not being able to take the sight anymore, the white barn owl flew up towards the moon, fading into the night.

The owl flew over his kingdom, preparing himself for the worst. The Labyrinth he worked so hard to perfect was falling apart. His subjects were walking in and out of the ruins, looking for anything they could find that would tell them that everything would be alright.

The gates entering the Labyrinth were crumbling, the Bog of Stench taking over by spreading into the city, and the walls disintegrating. It would take years for his kingdom to be built back up to perfection. And until then, major political issues were sure to haunt him.

Reappearing in his throne room, in Fae form, the Goblin King sank down on his throne. His eyes were tired, and he looked almost ghost like. The castle was quiet, all the goblins tending to their families.

"By Gods I will destroy her." His voice rang out, exhausted but strong "One day, she will pay for the damage she has caused all of us" and with that, the Goblin King began transforming this desolate land into the once beautiful lavish country that it once was.

* * *

**A/N: ok…that is just the prologue…and to be honest, it doesn't do the story justice. I needed to write something b/c I couldn't just put an A/N and risk being banned…so I made this up…**

**But tell me what you think anyway…I'm open to any and all suggestions! Leave a contribution in the little box. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Fing Birthday to Me

**A/N: Well, I can see that I'm not going to get any comments unless I actually START the story lol…so here we go: Chapter uno.**

**Btw, I always try to stay a little ahead with writing my stories before I post them anywhere…so if I get to the point where I haven't updated in a while, it's just because I am trying to get at LEAST 3 chapters ahead before I post again. It's just the way my crazy mind works…**

**So off we go!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately no…I do not own Labyrinth…but I do have a certain Goblin King locked up in my basement hehehe…I'm just kidding! I don't have a basement!**

**Chapter One: Happy F---ing Birthday to Me…**

She couldn't see straight, the lights were so bright, flashing on and off again. So hot. So crowded. She felt as if they would crush her, like rocks being pushed onto her chest and held there. But she kept moving, she had to find it…him…something… Just a little bit further. The music was so loud; she could feel the beat of the bass in her chest, keeping time with the beating of her own heart. There were people everywhere, moving, dancing to the music. Weaving in and out of the sea of bodies, she kept searching, never taking her eyes off of the distant shadows.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair, a white shirt. Frantically, she turned toward the movement, straining to see. Turning towards the dark corner of the small room, she saw him. His eyes, glowing, burn into her. One, a light blue, almost transparent, the other, a dark chocolate brown that bore into her, into her soul. As she moved to get a closer look at him, someone moved in front of her, blocking her vision. When they moved, he was gone and only blackness remained. It welcomed her, pulling her into its depths. The ominous shadows pulled her towards its unforgiving center. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. And she fell, throwing herself into the unknown darkness.

Sarah shot up from her slumber, a layer of sweat covering her body. For the past few weeks, she's had the same dream. Night after night, always waking up right after she fell. Something bad…evil…was in the shadows of the club, she just couldn't figure out what.

Shaking off the remnants of the dream, she gets up and stretches, raising her arms above her head until she felt her muscles loosen. Looking to her clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was almost 7.

"God! I'm going to be so late!" she thought running into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes as she runs past her closet.

As she looks in the bathroom mirror, she groans as she sees the circles under her eyes "Ugh! I look like the abominable snowman!" Actually, Sarah Williams had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Her dark hair fell straight down her back, but with a slight wave to it, never losing its bounce. Her skin like a porcelain doll, ivory without any blemishes, yet it always held a natural tan. Her eyes were a deep green that seemed to hold many untold secrets and shimmered like a starry night.

She quickly looked around for her foundation and applied it lightly on her skin. Today, as a matter of fact, was her 21st birthday, and some of her friends were taking her to get 'legally' smashed. And she was going to be incredibly late.

After a dress rehearsal for her college production of 'A midsummer Nights' Dream,' Sarah had come home and laid down, costume and all, and had fallen asleep. School and drama had really been taking a toll on her, and she hadn't meant to sleep as long as she did.

Taking off her costume, carelessly throwing it on the toilet seat, she changed into a pink cami and a black skirt. Not to flashy, but not necessarily conservative either. She spritzed some water on her hair with a sprayer lightly misted her wrists and neck with Curious by Britney Spears (ok…I'm sorry…I hate the girl, but she has the BEST perfume lol…seriously, I'm in love with it. Ok...I'm done now…) Applying a little blush to her cheeks, a little eyeliner, and some lip gloss, and she was ready. She never was a big make-up girl.

Sarah ran out to the living room, almost falling over her floor rug, and grabbed a coat out of the hall closet of her apartment. When she was 18, she was all but pushed out of the house by her stepmother Karen. After searching for months, she finally found the perfect apartment. Less than 3 blocks away from her Performing Arts college, it was a great find. With one bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, dining room, and living room, the rent was great. Not too expensive, and the land-lady knew that Sarah was usually tight for money, and didn't nag for the monthly rent of $350.

Giving herself another once over in the hall mirror, she smiled. She opened the door and as soon as she began to walk out, Toby came running around the corner.

"SARAH!!!!!" he yelled, running into Sarah and holing onto her waist.

Confused, she patted his head, "Hey Tobe."

Sarah's dad and Karen walked around the corner next

"Well, looks like Toby got to her first." Her dad said, talking to Karen, but kissing Sarah on the forehead.

He was wearing a black dinner suit with a white shirt underneath. Karen was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt that flowed down to around her knees. Simple, yet sophisticated.

"Sarah" Karen said, acknowledging her presence. No matter how hard they tried, Sarah and Karen had never really learned to get along. They just tolerated each other.

After a few moments of silence, Sarah smiled "Ya know, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really have someplace to be." Toby was still holding onto her waist, and Karen looked surprised

"Well, Sarah, I guess you must have forgotten, but you promised weeks ago that you would watch Toby tonight." Karen said coolly

"But, I" Sarah was at a loss for words. "Dad, my friends and I are going out." She pried Toby away from her, getting angry. They were always doing this, pushing Toby on her in the last second. She knew she had never promised to watch Toby, but there was no arguing with them

"I'm sorry honey. We'll make it up to you" Robert said kissing her forehead again, not really listening. And before Sarah could respond, they were making their way back around the corner and down the flight of stairs. Sarah was left in the hall with Toby staring up at her smiling.

"UGH!" Sarah yelled and threw her apartment door open. She stormed into the room like a child throwing a tantrum with Toby running in after her. He was now 7 and his blonde hair had darkened a bit to a dirty-blonde colour. He was in jeans and a long sleeved green shirt.

"Sarah" he started "Daddy said it's your birthday." He smiled

"Really?" Sarah asked distractedly "I'm surprised he remembered" she said sarcastically under her breath. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a yogurt. The kitchen was a modest size, enough for 2 people to live in comfortably. The walls are a light yellow colour with light blue trimming on the borders. It had a very homey atmosphere to it.

Toby followed her, still talking "And so I made you this." He held up a piece of paper, waiting for her to take it.

She sighed and looked down at the child, innocently holding up the paper towards her. It really wasn't Toby's fault her parents had dumped him on her today of all days. Unfortunately, she had no one else to blame it on at that moment. "Thanks squirt." She said taking the picture. "Now, do you think you could go watch T.V. or something? I have to make a phone call really quick."

Toby wandered into the living room and Sarah could hear the click of the T.V. come one and Toby as he flopped down on the couch. She laid the picture on the counter without glancing at it, and picked up the phone.

"Happy fucking Birthday to me"; she sighed exasperatedly and dialed Mylie's number, hoping to God she wouldn't kill her for canceling.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, there's Chapter 1!!!!!!! I'll update again soon, I promise!**

**And I wanted to thank those who reviewed my story so far!**

**Moonjava: Here's the next chapter, hope it's not too full of mistakes lol**

**Lynn: well, I wrote more…lol**

**And don't forget to R&R…CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome…but please don't tell me that I suck at life…that would make me feel sad…**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Opponent

**Ok, I changed part of the story…Chapters 2 and 3 are now combined…and all of the reviews are combined at the bottom, so if you see your name twice, don't worry lol…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Opponent**

Sarah hung up the phone and sulked into the living room looking for her brother. She had been forced to tell her friends that she was stuck at home baby-sitting. Maybe next week she had told them

"Sarah! Let's lay a game!" Toby says jumping onto the couch

"Toby, I'm really tired. Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"No!" Toby shouts and runs through the apartment, seemingly on a sugar high.

"TOBY MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" Sarah said angrily "Do not speak like that again or you'll go to bed now."

Toby pouted and stomped back to the couch "You're no fair!" he yelled

"Get used to it kid." She said flopping back on the couch and began to look for a movie that might interest Toby.

After settling on the age old classic, "Men In Black", because the aliens were just "so cool!" Toby forgot about his anger and watched the movie intently, turning to Sarah every time an alien got blown up, or something violent and gory happened, saying "Did you see it!"

When the movie ended, Sarah was half-asleep. But Toby was riled up again.

"Let's play tag!" he jumped up

"No." Sarah yawned She looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past 10. "It's late and you need to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" he whined

"But I am" She stood up and pushed him towards her bedroom. She was going to have to sleep on the couch tonight.

"Tell me a story!" he said once changed into his pajamas and under the covers. "The one about the Goblins!"

"Not tonight Toby."

"But I want to hear it!" he yelled at her

"Well get used to not getting everything you want" she told him shortly. She was tired of him yelling at her. Karen gave him whatever he wanted and he was beginning to become a spoiled brat.

Toby began kicking his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs "Story! Story! Story!"

Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders "Stop it Toby! You're acting like a spoiled baby. Go to sleep and I'm not going to tell you again." She had had enough. Enough of his tantrums, enough of baby-sitting, and enough of not being able to have a life. So she ended up taking it out on Toby by yelling at him.

Toby stopped kicking when Sarah yelled at him and looked at her hatefully "You're mean and I'm telling mom."

"Whatever." She said, wiping her hand across her forehead, and began to leave the room.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" he said to her back

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Turning slowly, she looked at the little boy sitting on her bed. Fear welled up inside her chest "Wh-what did you say Toby?" she asked meekly. Then, the lights above her head flickered, thenwent out completely, thunder began rolling and a strike of lightning flashed outside the bedroom window.

She sensed movement coming from all over her room. On her left, she heard her dresser shake and the drawers shut as she looked towards it. Shrill laughter reached her ears and small voices spoke excitedly "He said the words! did you hear him? he said the words!"

Then she heard it, coming from the shadows of her room. That deep voice that had offered her so much, yet so little, only six years ago. The same voice that had thrilled her to the core, and frightened her to the bones.

"Hello Sarah" he said smugly walking out of the dark corner "What a surprise this is."

She was speechless. So many hours, days, weeks, and months were put into trying to convince herself that nothing had happened. That she had just gone to sleep one night and dreamt it all up. If you tell yourself over and over again, that something did not happen, it begins to become the truth. She had never really traveled the Labyrinth. And the Goblin King was really just a figment of her over active teenage imagination. It was only a dream, at least in her mind. So why was the Goblin King, her villain, her hallucination, standing before her in black riding pants with black leather boots and a shirt to match and a black, high collared cape; his trademark leather gloves and a smirk of arrogance on his face completing the outfit. Why had he comeback to haunt her when she was not asleep?

"Sarah? Have you lost your tongue?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm in his thick British accent "Such a pity." He began to walk towards her, stopping a few feet from where she stood.

"Leave Goblin King, you are not welcome in my home." She said, anger beginning to boil inside her, overtaking her fear.

"O, I think I am Sarah." He looked past her towards the bed where Toby was sitting, half of his face hidden behind Sarah's comforter.

"He's just a child! He didn't mean what he said." She protested "We were arguing and…"

"I will have none of your contentions or defiance." He dismissed her comments "I believe that young Tobias here, has given you to me."

Sarah was taken aback "No, he didn't."

"What's said is said" He smiled, noticing the affect his comment had on her.

"Jareth" Sarah started angrily, but was stopped as he held up his hand. He turned to Toby, who was still hiding, and walked over to him.

"Boy, do you know what you have done?" Jareth asked the child

Toby shook his head slowly

"You have wished your sister over to me. To my power" He smirked, relishing in the fact

"But, Sarah has to take care of me." He said confused

"If you want your sister back, you must make it through my Labyrinth, to my castle at its center. If you choose to do so, you will have thirteen hours in which to complete it."

"No Jareth." Sarah said, regaining her confidence "we're not playing your games anymore."

Suddenly, the King was right in front of Sarah, towering over her to emphasize his authority "You, my pet, do not have the right to say such things."

Sarah was surprised by his sudden closeness and rage gathered in her. She brought her hand up, preparing to swing at him, when Jareth stopped her "ah ah my pet, not a smart move" he held onto her wrist and she began to feel a slight tingling sensation overwhelm her body. She heard a voice, distinctively Jareth's say to Toby "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your sister becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity." And then she realized that she was not standing on a solid surface any longer, but moving through time and space.

angelwingz- Yay! thanks for the review! And I do feel much better...hospitals scare me lol, so I'm jsut glad to be out of there. And here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Eleanora Rose- lol, yes, I stopped...but I did keep going...

Angelwingz202- You'll have to waitto see what Toby drew! But thanx for reviewing!

Eleanora Rose- I'm sorry for taking so long to update…but I hope you like this chapter!

Theshadowcat- I hope you keep reading, even though it has taken me forever to update!


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Lonely

**A/N: Ok everyone…as I promised, here is another update! And I promise that it is longer than the last two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is my egg McMuffin coupon…**

**Chapter4: Lost and Lonely**

**

* * *

Jareth held onto her waist, despite her protests, as they traveled through space to the Underground.**

When they stopped, Sarah felt dizzy, faint, and unnaturally heavy. As the king loosened his hold on her, she stumbled a little before regaining her composure and was able to examine her new surroundings.

She had been transported to what looked like a broom closet, but must have been a small, dimly lit room. The chamber was cold and damp, no windows or anything that would give information as to what was going on in the outside world. There were torches on the walls, providing little light and a trivial amount of heat. As said, the room was small, with only one split-bottom chair in the corner, and a stack of hay in another. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone, and Sarah could swear hat she heard something moving about in the darkness.

Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it into a fireplace that was on the far wall in between the chair and the pile of mouldy hay. The door to the room lay opposite the fireplace.

A roaring fire leapt up and enveloped the room in a flickering light and a little more heat than was provided by the torches. Sarah shivered, as she was still in the cloths that she had prepared to go out in. 'God, why didn't I change?' she thought to herself

"You are to remain in this room unless I call for you." Jareth spoke for the first time since they appeared in the room.

"Send us home" Sarah said

"I cannot do that Sarah. He asked that you be taken and…"

"But he didn't mean it!"

Jareth made a mental note to break her of the nasty little habit of interrupting and shouting at him when she became his subject. "Is that your solution to everything Sarah? To declare that you 'didn't mean it,' and everything will be as it was?" he glared at her "I thought you wiser than that." And with that said, he left Sarah standing in the middle of the room seething.

Appearing again in his throne room, Jareth was filled with emotion. Anger, annoyance…remorse…

Yes, he felt sorry that her brother was now running his labyrinth. It had changed so much since the last time. It was wild, untamed. Dangerous even. But he had her now again. He will be able to show her the destruction that he has wrought on his kingdom, his people, and even his heart. Yes, he loved her once. But she refused him. And she will pay for all the anguish she has caused.

Kicking goblins out of the way, Jareth set himself on his throne, leg thrown haphazardly over the side. The room looked the same as it had the last time she was here. Goblins running wild, dirt and grime covering the floor.

"Sire! Sire!" A small orange goblin came running up to Jareth "Where is the child? We want to play!" it said excitedly

Jareth pushed him back unforgiving "You do not get this one. She's mine."

The goblin was about to speak again, but was shot a menacing look from his king and wisely thought better of it.

Summoning a crystal, Jareth looked for Toby throughout his Labyrinth. He had just gotten through the gates, entering the giant maze. Nine hours were left on the clock. "Such a pity." He said and threw the crystal up in the air where it disappeared.

"I can't believe she's back. After all these years, and the tables turned." He smiled at the thought.

The king envisioned the frightened look when he had appeared before her. He had felt her fear, and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to fear him, to submit to him. Toby would surely fail. No one had ever been able to solve his Labyrinth, save for Sarah. And when he did fail, she would belong to him. He would teach her what rejection and loss felt like.

The six long years he spent rebuilding his kingdom had done a lot to him. He saw his people suffer and hated her for it. His labyrinth was never the same; it had turned dark, while some days, it seemed as though everything was how it used to be.

It didn't take Jareth long to realize that it was Sarah who had control over the Labyrinth. Her accomplishments, her disappointments, her anger, and sadness, it all affected the Labyrinth. The fourteen words that changed his world forever,

"_For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great."_

As soon as those words were uttered, he lost control. She considered herself his equal and his kingdom had recognized that.

But that had all changed now. Soon, she would be nothing more that one of his servants. This thought alone, brought a smile to the face of the Goblin King.

* * *

Sarah sat in the chair in her small room. 'I wonder how much time has gone by?' she thought 'I mean, Toby will get through' She thought as she wrung her hands together. 'He has to.' Sarah shivered, wrapped her arms around herself and scooted closer to the warmth of the fire.

* * *

Toby wandered through the Labyrinth; cold, hungry, and scared.

"Sarah!" he cried "Sarah, I wanna go home! I'm tired of this game." He turned one of the many corners and noticed two….men, standing in front of two doors. The one on the left dressed in red, the one on the right, in blue.The men, who turned out to be four guard dogs, were old. Their hair was beginning to fall out in chunks and they looked emaciated. Their ribs were visible thorough the thin material of their overcoats.

"Excuse me." Toby said meekly "Can you tell me how to get to the castle over there?" he pointed to the castle, looming at the top of the hill in the center of the Labyrinth.

"We can't." The said together "But one of us can." They seeed happy, no matter what their state of appearance was. It was eery that they seemed to not notice the state thier homes and bodies were in.

"But I have to warn you." Said the top blue dog "That one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies."

The other set of dogs began nodding.

"He always lies" said the blue dog

"I do not! I tell the truth!" the red dog retorted

"O what a lie!" the blue dog shot back

"Stop it!" Toby yelled. "I just want to go home!" he thought a moment, then seemed to give up completely "Will someone please tell me what the point isto having one door that leads to a certain death?" Toby asked frustrated "What does that achieve?" Toby went on ranting about this while he casually chose to walk through the door on the right without asking a question. As soon as his foot hit the opposite side of the threshold, hewas thrown into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: ok all…I have completed chapter 4…exciting isn't it lol…**

**So, now, I must say good-night…I am tired and cannot type anymore…except to say thank-you to all those who reviewed my story so far…Because you guyz are all I care about anyway lol**

Eleanora Rose: Thanx for not hounding me on the short chapters. I tried to make it longer this time around!

JK: Thanx! And it's always good to get new readers, so I hope you like the story!

Angelwingz202: Yes, but this chapter I made sure I typed more…It just seems like I type a lot, but then when I upload it, it's like 2 sentences lol…

Theshadowcat: Of course he's gonna run the Labyrinth…no guarantee about the demons though…evil smirk

Emerald Skye: I love your work, so I'm glad that you like my story!

Calina Rhiannon: LMAO! I should write that into my story lol…Have Jareth dance with Toby…that is too funny…Thanks for reviewing, even though you usually don't…it made me feel special


	5. Chapter 4: Can He Really Do That?

**A/N: Sorry about he long wait for the update…I got a D in math and was banned from everything technological…I even had to squint from sunlight when I walked outside today! But the good news is, I have a lot of the story written now! And all I have to do is post it…Yay!**

**Disclaimer: really, If I owned any part of Labyrinth, do you really think I would be typing this story?

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Can he really do that?**

Dark and damp, the oubliette was not a very welcoming place to be. Then, now, or ever.

"Sarah?" Toby calls out into obscurity; of course, no one answers him but his own echo.

As his eyes adjust to the dimness of the small, dirtycave,he sees no way of exiting. The room is cold and musty, so he sits down on the hard, mouldy floor, wraps his arms around himself, and waits for the worst.

* * *

Jareth looks into a crystal to see the boy, sitting all alone…in the oubliette. Crying, and shivering from the cold, the boy is really a pitiful sight. His clothes are torn and grimy, and his eyes are red from irritation and weeping. 

Feeling sorry for the young lad, Jareth disappears from his study and appears in front of the child.

Toby looks up when he feels the air shift around him and notices the empowering presence of the king "I wanna go home!" he says through sobs and chattering teeth

Jareth nods "Your sister still needs saving."

Toby thought a second "I just wanna go to sleep" he mutters "I'll send daddy to come get her. Maybe we'll get hot chocolate when we get back" the boy was mumbling inanely.

Jareth decides that his presumption was right, this was no place for a boy, at least not anymore. 'The boy must return home…now' Jareth thought 'whether time is up or not is inconsequential.'

With a gentle wave of his leather clad hand, Toby fades gently from the Underground, and reappears, sleeping, in Sarah's apartment bedroom, the adventure erased from is mind. Sighing, Jareth returns to his castle to alert Sarah of her newly found residence.

* * *

The next morning, Karen arrived at Sarah's to pick up Toby, but when she knocked, Toby was the one who answered, not Sarah. Furious, she asks where his irresponsible sister is. 

Toby shrugged and continued to play with G.I. Joe and hisother army men on the floor.

Searching the house, all Karen could find, was a simple note, written to her and Robert

_-I cannot go one living this way. You have no respect for my or my life. Toby is fine, but do not try to find me. You won't.-_

And that was all. Putting the note down on the counter, Karen notices the drawing that Toby had made for Sarah's birthday. Examining it, she sees a picture of Toby and Sarah, obviously drawn by the seven year old, and in the distance, an owl flying across the page, directly at Sarah.

* * *

Jareth had gone directly to Sarah when the clock struck thirteen "Well, no use delaying it." He sighed and appeared before her in a shower of light and glitter. 

"He failed." Jareth said coolly

Sarah stood up from her cramped position on the rigid floor. Her hair was starting to tangle, and her clothes were dirty from alternating between sitting on the stony floor, and lying on the mouldy hay, trying to get a little sleep.

"He will remember nothing of his visit of course. Just a mere dream in the recesses of his mind." Jareth walked menacingly around Sarah "And you my dear, are to remain her…forever." he said softly in ear ear.

She spun around quickly after the momentary shock about her brother's failure to complete the Labyrinth set in. "I highly doubt that, Jareth" She spit his name out as if it were maggots

"Is that so?" he inquires "Pray tell." He coaxes her on

"You can't keep me here forever Jareth, That's basically kidnapping." She said, grasping for something that would make the slightest bit of sense, so that she could bargain

"Sarah, I can do as I please. You belong to me now" Jareth's temper was steadily rising as she continued to argue with him.

"I belong to no one you son of a bitch! Now send me home!" Sarah begins to yell at Jareth, trying to cover up the terror she really felt. 'Could he really keep me here forever?' she asked herself 'Even if he tried, I'll fight him every step of the way!' she concluded

Jareth raised his had, as if to hit her and she shrinks away from him, waiting for the blow. Instead, she feels the now familiar tingling sensation as she is being transported to another unknown location. When the moving finally stopped, she fell to the ground, lightheaded once again. Immediately, she knows where she had landed.

"The oubliette." She states as the cold air envelopes her and the darknes embraces her in it's shadows.

"Maybe you'll learn to respect me Sarah." She hears Jareth's distant voice, seemingly all around her.

"Fuck off!" she says, not really caring is he heard her or not. She slid down the wall and sat, once again, on a firm stone floor. 'The first thing I am going to do in this hell hole is make sure proper floors are put in' she grumbles to herself "God, what am I thinking! I can't stay here, and he certainly can't keep me here forever, that's plain cruel!"

_"I've been generous up til now, but I can be cruel."_

She put her head in her hands, willing her mind to stay awake long enough to figure out just what she was going to do.

* * *

Jareth paced his study after the little brawl with Sarah. 

"That girl will learn respect one way or the other." He told himself. How she infuriated him! He had to admit though, she had fire, and that thrilled him. He would enjoy breaking her of that awful habit.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go for today…I will try to update like tomorrow or something…I hate to promise b/c then I feel like I'm letting everyone down if I don't keep it…so I'll just stick with soon…**

And thank-you to all the lovelies that reviewed!

Theshadowcat: Hellboy sooooooo rox my sox lol…but you can keep him at your house…he is a little bit of a slob lol

Solea: It is kind of sad how we all write in the EXACT same way lol…but it's ok, cuz I have a twist in my story…no lovey-dovey stuffs…ok, so there will be…but not for a while lol…just keep reading! I have a soft spot for Evil Jareths too…hehehe…

Angelwingz202: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that the last chapter wasn't too short…this one might be…ergh…sorry :'(

Eleanora Rose: Here's your update hun!

JK: thanx for the review…hope you like it…

Moonjava: love the name lol…and thanx for the comment

FairyPoet: Yay! Someone thinks I'm a good writer! WOOT! Anyway, I'm not giving up, don't worry!

Coldflamz: Well, I updated…better late than never right?

**Okay all, reviews are warmly accepted and appreciated! Follow the above's examples and write a little comment!**


	6. Chapter 5: All Actions Have Consequences

**A/N: WOOT! I said I'd update…and I did!**

**Disclaimer: Ya know, this is really starting to affect my self-esteem…**

**Chapter 6: All Actions Have Consequences

* * *

**

Sarah awoke feeling stiff, grungy, and still tired. 'Nothing like waking up with your face in the dirt' she grumbled, picking herself off the ground. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her, she noticed that the oubliette Jareth had dropped her in was significantly different than the one she was in last time. "Jeez, how many are in this thing?" he asked aloud.

Shivering, she noticed that the temperature was quite a few degrees cooler under the ground. 'Well, he can't keep me here forever…right?'

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, she felt herself moving again. Her body felt light and free, as a feather might floating through the air. When she stopped again, she regained her balance quickly, used to the feeling of being transported over and over. When her vision cleared, she saw that there was something, or many something's missing. There were no goblins running rampant around the chamber. In fact, there only other person there was the Goblin King.

Jareth sat on his throne, riding crop in hand, tapping it on his knee that hung over the side of the chair. He really had no intention of using the object of torture on her, but the reaction he received from her green eyes on the crop, was pleasure enough.

His other hand was resting on his chin, as if in deep thought. Sarah noticed he was now in a plain white poets shirt, black riding pants, and his black gloves. His hair unruly as ever, was falling into different places over his shoulders. Around his neck was the amulet she never saw him without, laying comfortable on his chest, which was revealed because of the open shirt.

As soon as she notices herself staring at his chest, she averted her eyes to the floor, denying is ever happened.

The two stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Jareth was the one that finally spoke.

"How did you enjoy your night Sarah?"

"It was just peachy." She said, then flinched at her own choice of words.

Jareth's eyes flickered towards her, smiling. He noticed her state of being then, her hair, once sleek and straight, was clumped in tangles all over her head, her clothes, which were indecent to begin with, were disarrayed and filthy. Her skin, pale, compared to its usual olive color. She looked like she hadn't slept well or at all for that matter. Sarah looked up at him and saw, what looked like a flash of concern cross his hard face, but it disappeared before se could examine her closer.

"You'll have many nights like that one if you do not learn your place here." He said hauntingly

"Oh what now? Going to turn me into a goblin?" she asked throwing her hands in the air

Jareth laughed "Why would I need another goblin? They tend to reproduce, as you say, like jack rabbits here. No, you will not be turned into a goblin."

Sarah sighed a sigh of relief. At least she could stop worrying about that.

"No, I now send the children I receive to the other kingdoms in…"

"Other kingdoms?" Sarah interrupted

"Yes, the other eight kingdoms in the Underground" Sarah looked surprised that there were more kingdoms

"This is the 4th kingdom, my kingdom." Jareth said proudly. "You need not worry about the others" he said waving a hand of no importance at the mention of the other lands. "As I said, I send the children I acquire to other kingdoms in return for goods and other means of compensation."

So, I am going to be sent somewhere else now?" Sarah asked angrily "I am not some piece of chattel you can just do with as you please!" her voice rising at steady intervals

Jareth stood up and walked over to her before she even saw him get up. Sarah jumped as he picked up a piece of her hair "O my dear, how wrong you are."

"Don't touch me." She pulled away from his hands, suddenly wishing he would send her somewhere else.

"No Sarah, I have decided to keep you here, in my castle." He smirks as she looks at him. A look that could shoot daggers if it had wanted. "You will be working for me, and…"

She interrupted him again "I will not be a slave to you Jareth."

"I figured as much, so you" he says, walking back to his throne "will be working as a common servant." He sits and turns to continue talking "You will be cleaning, cooking, washing, whatever your duties assigned that day may be."

"You can clean your own castle." She turned on her eel to walk out of the room, but he materialized in front of her immediately.

"You have much to learn girl, and my patience is thin," he blocked her passage to the door leading to the hallway. "After what I have been through, the least you can do is clean what you helped to destroy." He says through gritted teeth.

Not fully understanding his meaning, she said, quite frankly "You have…"

"What? No power over you? He laughs deep in his chest "Sarah, the minute your brother said the words to wish you away, you lost all control, I have the power Sarah, to do whatever I want. Over your actions, your decisions, your thoughts, everything."

Sarah glared at him, tears of hatred, terror, and sorrow filled her eyes; but she refused to let them fall. "I hate you" she said softly, but her voice still icy

"The feeling is mutual" he shot back, looking into her eyes

"Then why are you fucking keeping me here?" she shouted, tears threatening to fall

"Because it's what you deserve." He said, throwing a crystal toward her that would relocate her to the kitchens, her new home.

As Sarah arrived in the kitchens, she noticed they were nothing like anything she had seen before. Unlike the shiny metal stoves, refrigerators, even the little things, like toasters and coffee pots, she saw a room filled with clay made pots and pans. The stoves were gas burning and terribly old-fashioned. Off of the kitchen, on her right, stood a door leading to the 'freezer' where meat was kept on ice so it wouldn't rot. Another door led to a room with dried goods such as grain, then, there was a door leading to the outside, where a small garden could be found containing any fruit or vegetable anyone could ever want.

The kitchen itself was grimy looking, it was dark, save for the lanterns on the walls and above them on the ceiling, lighting the way when the sun was not coming through the small windows. The floor was tile, but obviously cleaned as much as the throne room.

"Not much for hygiene are we?" Sarah thought to herself. There were many creatures running around through the kitchens; some goblins, dwarves, and even a few elves. But one creature caught Sarah's eye. She was standing over by a large boiling pot. Her eyes, that once might have shone, were dull, her hair was tied in a messy bun on the top of her head in a lopsided bun, and she looked pretty tired. But none of these characteristics caught Sarah's attention as much as the girl's skin did.

Unlike Jareth's pale luminescent skin, which seemed to glow in even the darkest of areas, this girl seemed…normal…human…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a young goblin came running up to her. He was a tinge bit green, along with brown specks. Only coming up to Sarah's stomach, he seemed innocent enough, until he spoke that is.

"Are you Sarah?" he asked in a gruff voice. He sounded as if he would scare the bravest of men.

"I-I am." She said

"Here." He shoved a pile of rags into her hands

She looked at them confused. Was she supposed to dust? "What are these for?" she asked

The tiny goblin laughed "What do you think? They be your clothes." He walked off muttering something about "dumb earthlings."

Sarah looked horrified at the idea of these being her clothes. 'Damn him' she thought as she found a small corner to change in.

As she emerged, she was in a tattered dress that flowed down to the ground with long sleeves, and it was incredibly itchy. Not looking where she was going, she stumbled, nearly knocking the 'girl-who-might-be-human' over.

* * *

**A/N: I know…it's still short…But I swear I'm working on that! It's just, it seemed like such a good place to leave it…please don't kill me…**

Solea: Grrrrr…I want to answer allllll your questions…but I can't…I'm soooo sorry…but keep reading and I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough…I'm trying to reveal things in intervals…and the whole controlling the Labyrinth thing comes into play later…but I can't say too much! Thank-you for reading, even if my chapters are a little short…

Angelwingz202: I'm soooo sorry for another short chapter…I really am working on it…

Eleanora Rose: Hope you like this one!


	7. Chapter 6: Someone Get me the Dust Buste

**A/N: Ok, this is the last update for a while; I'm off to Italy for Spring Break! But I'm looking forward to reading everyone's comments when I get back hinthint So enjoy this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Labyrinth, I own Sarah, I own Hoggle, I own Jareth (or is it the other way around…I can never remember) WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Someone Get Me the Dust Buster…**

I'm sorry miss" the girl said and turned to walk away

"No, no, it's ok" Sarah said "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl looked up, and seeing Sarah wasn't as important as she once thought, seemed to relax a little.

"I'm Sarah" she said, sticking her hand out

"Kailyn" the girl smiled shyly, taking Sarah's outstretched hand timidly "Ummm, you're the new girl?"

"Yep, that would be me" She sighed, looking around

"I'm supposed to help you, just for a few days, until you get to know the castle and where everything is." The girl had a soft voice, definitely Irish. She had long curly red hair, and grey green eyes that shone as she spoke. She couldn't be more than 16 or 17.

"Alright then" Sarah nodded "What does the old windbag want me to do first?" she asked exasperated. Still not believing that Jareth would let her stay like this

Kailyn looked bewildered, wondering what on earth Sarah was talking about

"Jareth I mean" Sarah said, as soon as she saw the look on the girls face

At the sound of his name, a look of terror replaced the bewildered expression on Kailyn's face "You mustn't call His Majesty by name Sarah!"

"Look Kailyn, he and I aren't on very good terms at the moment, so I will call his high and mighty what I want to."

Kailyn looked dumfounded, yet admiringly at Sarah, then the dinner bell sounded. This snapped Kailyn out of he current state, and she grabbed Sarah's hand "Come on, it's our night to cook!"

Sarah followed to where the stoves were positioned, four others soon joined them 'This should be interesting' she thought, looking around at the creatures surrounding her 'I can barely make popcorn without burning it.'

Sarah struggled through the dinner preparations, letting Kailyn and the others do the actual cooking part. After two long hours, everything was finally ready. There were mounds of potatoes, carrots, and biscuits, as well as roast beef. The meal looked large enough for the entire goblin Army.

"Well" Sarah said, hands hurting from the cuts she got peeling potatoes. "Are we done?"

"For now" Kailyn said, smiling softly

"Ugh" Sarah sat down on the floor in the middle of the pathway

Laughing lightly, Kailyn beckon the exhausted girl over to a corner of the room.

Sarah got up slowly, back sore from uncomfortable sleeping positions the past night, and now, adding to that, bending over a bucket full of potato skins. She moves over to where the girl is.

The corner is decorated in hay, thin, gray sheets, and a few old lumpy pillows that littered the ground. "O no." Sarah looked at the make-shift beds "Please don't tell me this is where we sleep."

Kailyn looked at her, arching an eyebrow "Where else would we sleep?" She sat down on one of the hay beds and crossed her legs Indian style "You can take the other on by me she points to the bed next to her "Melina doesn't need it anymore, she lives in the city with her children."

Sarah looked down at the bale 'I wonder if the oubliette is still vacant?' she thought, then flopped herself down, trying to get comfortable, straw poking the back of her legs through the fabric of her dress.

"It's nice to be able to sit down" the girl next to her said suddenly "That's why I love kitchen duty." She plays with a piece of hay, studying it intently "Normally I'm at the stables, or in the city and we aren't supposed to rest."

"So, am I really going to be a house servant?" Sara asked

"What do you mean?" Kailyn asked, she really was incredibly innocent

"Nothing, I just don't believe…my luck" she said making a mental note to poison the Goblin King one day in the not-so-far-off future.

The next few minutes brought with them silence as the two girls watched the creatures in the kitchens get read to bring the food o the Dining Hall. And sure enough, as soon as the clock struck six, there was a mad rush for the doors as the Goblins hurried to serve the people awaiting the food.

Kailyn and Sarah stayed behind with the other 4 that helped prepare the meal, still sitting on the sharp hay.

"So," Sarah began, breaking the heavy silence "How long have you been here?"

"At the castle? Well, I've worked here ever since I can remember" Kailyn stated

"That's not what I meant. I mean, how long have you been in the Underground?"

Kailyn looked at Sarah, surprise passing over the green of her eyes

"Well, I mean, you really aren't from here are you?"

"I-um, actually no." she admitted "I was wished away when I was 3." She said, her face void of any sadness that might have been there years ago.

"I'm sorry" Sarah said

"Don't worry about it, things could be worse."

Sarah scoffed at this comment

"It's true! Some of the other kingdoms in the Underground are terrible. His Majesty is generous compared to some, even if some of the conditions could be improved."

"So…you _like_ it here?"

"It's all I've ever known." She says "You'll learn it's not that bad. The Underground can be a beautiful place."

"Yeah, I just never thought I'd have to see it again." She said nonchalantly

Kailyn looked at Sarah, eyes wide with awe "So the rumours are true then. You are her!"

"Ummmm, who?"

"The girl who beat the Labyrinth"

"Yea, and look where it got me."

"Many were saying that the King had brought you back. That's why everything got calm again. But no one really knew for sure."

"Got calm? What do you mean?" Sarah asked, but as soon as she did, the kitchen doors burst open and trays, once full of food, were now empty and needed to be washed

"Well, lets get to work" Kailyn stood up and brushed herself off

Sarah got up after her, and pledged to ask the Goblin King a few questions when she got the next chance.

The past two days had been long. First, she had been wished away by her brother, forced to face the person that caused so much turmoil in her life. She had been left in a hell hole for 13 hours, then placed in an even worse hole to spend the first night of her stay, and finally, as if things weren't worse enough, she had been forced to work as a common servant.

She was utterly tired. Sarah and Kailyn made their way to the piles of hay in the far corner of the kitchens.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Sarah asked, not to anyone in particular, as she sat down

"It'll get better" Kailyn said

Sarah brushed the words off as she lay down; the whole "the world is super!" attitude was beginning to get on her nerves.

Her last thought before she fell asleep, was that of her home. She was sure she would never see it again.

The next morning, Sarah woke to feel the gaze of someone on her frame.

After rubbing her sleepy eyes, she looked up groggily to see Jareth staring down at her

"Get up Sarah. You have work to do." He said smirking, flashing his pointy eye teeth

He was dressed in a simple white poets shirt and brown tights with brown riding boots. His hands, yet again, incased in his infamous leather gloves. His hair splayed over his shoulders, shimmering in the early morning light that shone through a small window above Sarah.

"Wh-What time is it?" Sarah asked, holding a hand to her head, not really sure what was going on

"I believe that it is 5:30 am, according to your clock."

"Come back in four hours and maybe we'll talk." Sarah flopped back down on her 'bed'

"I think that it would be in your best interest to get up now Sarah dear."

She sits up, hair astray with pieces of hay in it from her tossing and turning all through the night

"Don't call me dear." She said simply, staring up at him, emotionless

Jareth knelt down and met Sarah's gaze "Must we go over this every time I see you? I shall call you whatever I want." And, faster than she can comprehend his words, he pulls her roughly to her feet "You belong to me now, you are one of my subjects, and you will obey me as such."

Sarah just stares at him, trying to ignore the pain in her arm where he grabbed her "Now, you are to be up every morning at this time. Kailyn will assist you in the beginning, but you must learn quickly, everyone works here. There will be someone who will inform you of your duties each day."

"Duties…"

"Yes Sarah, you work in my castle so that you may stay here. If you don't, I shall find you another place to send you." He leans own and whispers in her ear, a little too close for comfort "And I shall make sure you are put to good use."

Sarah pulls back, glaring at him "What should I do then Jareth?

He ignores her tone, and smiles "Today, I should like you to clean. The stables, the guest rooms, and my throne room." Jareth notices her non-interested reaction "Enjoy you day Sarah."

He is gone in a flash; all that remains of his presence is a faint tinkling of bells and glitter, falling to the floor.

Sarah looks at the spot where the Goblin King stood not a moment ago "Fine, I'll clean and go back to sleep. It can't be that hard."

"What can't be that hard? Asked a sleepy voice behind her

Sarah turned to face the girl, and noticed that she looked like Sarah felt. Tired, dirty, and sore. But she got up nonetheless and started to wash her face in the basin of water that stood next to their piles of hay. She looked around for the first time, and noticed that everyone else was moving around also, preparing for their day.

"Ummm, I have to clean today." Sarah said, not really sure how to bring up the subject.

"What are you cleaning?"

Taken aback by the seriousness in the young girls voice, Sarah replied "Um, the stables, guest rooms, and throne room."

Kailyn's eyes widened "Why are you still standing her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah, there are 143 gurest rooms, not to mention the stables hold close to 70 or 80 horses, and he throne room has never been cleaned since…well, it's never been cleaned…"

Sarah groaned and closed here eyes "Where's the pledge?"

**A/N: ok, this chapter is longer yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I wanted to leave you guys with a little more…I know what you're thinking "This friggin story has no plot!" Well, you are wrong, it does, I just need to establish relationships, introduce characters, and make a villain. I know exactly how the story is going to play out, but I need to get it perfect first…don't worry, it's gonna be good!**

**And now, my favourite part, my loverly reviewers!**

Solea: Thank-you for not killing me…I appreciate it greatly…and yes, Sarah is in for much worse…it is major suckitude (I like that word lol)

Theshadowcat: I think Sarah's just the cleaning type…or maybe it's that we lack the ability to think of something to keep Sarah busy while the plot progresses…

Lady of the Labyrinth: Noooo…don't sick your goblins on me lol…but I typed more…so now you can't hehehe

Ophelia Eternal: No, he doesn't hate her…but he will be confused about it for a lot of the story…I'm sry! There will be romance, don't worry…but think about it this way, if you loved someone, and then they turned you down and destroyed your whole world (literally) don't you think you'd hold just a little grudge?

Angelwingz202: I'm glad I haven't lost you yet lol…my short chappies are getting longer! Yay!

MayRaven: I updated! Woot lol…I hope you like it!

Emerald Skye: I'm so glad you liked that part, I wasn't going to put it in at first b/c it was kind of strong to be in the beginning of the story…but I caved in the end lol

BlackAngelBlood: Will she escape? Not even I know! Guess you have to keep reading to find out!

K. Lynn Smith: Don't worry, I have all the other parts mapped out and I know everything about them, I just have to get to the part where Jareth explains it to Sarah…

Coldflamez: Unfortunately, I think we've seen all of Toby and them this story. I might bring them back, it depends…but for the rest, you have to wait and see!


	8. 7: HiHo HiHo, It's Off to Work We Go

**A/N: Wow…It's been a loooooooooooong time…but guess what, Italy was fantastic! I loved it…I am so moving there when I grow up…Either there or France, but they hate us in France…o well…**

**O, and btw, I've been getting questions about the other kingdoms, don't worry, I'm going to explain them. When Sarah learns about them, you all will learn about them. Basically Jareth is going to be a teacher…YAYAYAYAY!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…I own absolutely no part of Labyrinth…**

**Chapter 8: Hi-Ho Hi-Ho, It's Off to Work We Go…

* * *

**

The guest rooms weren't all that bad. Most had not been used, so they only task was that they needed a good dusting. Unfortunately, but the time they had finished all 143 rooms, it was noon.

"He is crazy. That's all there is too it. Absolutely crazy" Sarah mumbled "I mean, was he hit on the head with a blunt object when he was a kid! Stick a finger in a light socket!"

Kailyn suppressed a laugh "Don't worry Sarah, we'll get it done."

As they approached the large stables, Sarah couldn't help enjoying the fresh air. The sky was blue, cloudless, and the soothing sun shone down on her.

The two girls came upon the stables and were about to open the doors when a voice cut through their girlish voices

"How has your day been, Sarah my dear?" Jareth was standing a few feet away, his lithe frame leaning against the cold stone of the stable walls.

"I'd enjoy it much more if you didn't show up like that." Se smiled sweetly.

Kailyn, beside her, had bowed her head as soon as the king had spoken, but hearing Sarah's comment, her eyes shot up to look at the girl beside her.

"Sarah…" she whispered

Jareth stared at Sarah, unhappy with her defiance "Well then, maybe you need a bit more to o then. To keep your mind busy."

Sarah's bold smile faltered as the Goblin King mentioned more work. 'He wouldn't' she thought

But, Jareth was soon distracted by the quiet girl beside Sarah; he had failed to notice her until now. "Kailyn" he lifts her head with a thumb and forefinger "How nice of you to help out new addition with her responsibilities. Maybe you should teach her a few manners as well." He turned to leave, his voice traveling through the air "I will enjoy seeing you at dinner tonight Sarah."

When she was sure he was gone, she kicked the wooden door open.

Kailyn rushed forward "Sarah! How can you talk to His Majesty like that?" the girl asked, slightly admiring her courage

"His Majesty" Sarah began "Can go suck an elf."

As they entered the stables, old musty air hit them square in the face

"God this is not cool at all."

The horses stalls had obviously not been cleaned in a while. Sure, the horses were watered and fed everyday, but the stalls all needed a good scrubbing

"Well Sarah, let's get started" Kailyn sighed while grabbing a sponge from the bucket of water she carried.

* * *

Jareth reappeared in his study smirking. She needed to learn her place in his kingdom. But at least she wasn't trying to escape, yet anyways.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts

"Come in" he said

The mahogany wood door opened and his page boy, Bryan, walked in. The boy was young, no more that 14 or 15 in human years. But he had an aura about him that was much more mature. He had light brown hair and green eyes, which were accented by his green tunic.

"Ah, Bryan, I wanted to talk with you."

"Yes, sire"

"Sarah has returned." The king paused to let the phrase sink in

The boy had a sense of shock, but deep down, he knew this day would come. His Majesty never let anything, or anyone, slip through his fingers.

The king proceeded, "And I would like you to make sure that she is doing what she is supposed to. There is no way I can keep an eye on her constantly. You will report to me at the end of each day with a report."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Good, now go. I have work that I must attend to." The boy bowed slightly and left the King to his paperwork.

* * *

The stables were…a bitch, to put it nicely. It took the two a good three hours to finish cleaning each stable, and they needed to be ready in another three to serve dinner to Jareth and his guests.

Sarah stood, her back aching and her arms tired from the excessive scrubbing she had done.

Kailyn wasn't much better. In all her years at the castle, she had never been asked to clean the stables. That was saved for the lowest of servants and slaves. Mostly coming from other lands that the king had conquered. So, needless to say, she was beat. And the day was still young.

"Sarah, there is still the throne room to finish." Kailyn said, confused that Sarah had sat down after the last of the stables had been cleaned."

"Fuck the throne room." She said hastily. She was exhausted; her hair was musty, covered in dirt…and other unmentionables. Her clothes, which were rags at their best, were torn beyond repair as she kept falling and tearing them on protruding nails and such."

"Sarah!" Kailyn yelled, looking around nervously, scared that someone might be spying on them.

"I don't care if he is listening. He NEEDS to be listening. I am sick and tired of doing his cleaning! He has no right to come and take me away from my perfectly good life. I had all I needed and didn't particularly want His high and mighty to come and fuck it up for me!" Sarah was ranting, pacing back and forth now, and using her hands to emphasize her points.

"Sarah, please, it will do no good to anger His Majesty"

"I-" but she was cut off

"The girl is right." Came a voice from the door they both looked over to see a boy, dressed nicely, but obviously not a noble. He looked Fae, but if not, definitely magical.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked bluntly

"I am Bryan, the king's page."

"Oh, and you've been asked to spy on me right?" Sarah looked at him

Bryan ignored her comment and continued with his started conversation "The king is not someone to be crossed" The boy said "And it is not good to create that kind of tension that the other kingdoms can play off of." He looked a little nervous "We are, of great importance in this kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

"The kingdom." He looked at Sarah "Since it is the center of the Underground, many would want nothing more than to rule it." He glared at Sarah, as if to tell her she should already know this.

"Ah." Was all she could say

"So as you see, if the other kingdoms can sense tension from within the 4th kingdom, this kingdom, then we are doomed."

"At least I'm not the only one who hates him." Sarah said to herself.

"Now, I suggest you get back to work. I don't want to give a bad report to His Majesty."

"Yea. Fine"

The boy left, leaving Sarah and Kailyn to walk to the castle alone. Walking up the hill, Sarah looked over to Kailyn "So, what's with the other kingdoms?"

"I don't really know much about them." Kailyn confessed "I do know that there are eight, nine including this one. And there is a strong alliance between this and the ninth kingdom. That's the Dwarves kingdom.

"So, is there a- High King- or something to rule over the kingdoms?"

"No, there are some kings or queens in each land, except for the ninth, they rule themselves. I'm afraid I don't really know much about the others. His Majesty usually trades with the ninth the most, especially the children he receives. Unless he's in a particularly bad mood, then he sends them to the Ice Queen."

"The Ice Queen? Sounds like a children's story." Sarah asked, opening a large heavy door to the castle

"She is an evil woman. The ruler of the eighth kingdom. But that's all I know." She sighed "Just be glad you weren't sent there."

Kailyn stopped outside a pair of doors. "Well, this is the throne room.

They were both quiet and still as neither of them moved to open the doors.

"Well, go ahead" Kailyn motioned to Sarah

"No, I don't want to open it."

"Me neither"

Sarah sighed and looked at the door again. She moved to pull the large brass ring that was used as the handle, iron was of curse, banned in all the Underground, when the door burst open and goblins came running through.

"Let me through!"

"Hey that's mine!"

"OOOO, lady!"

They were all running and screaming through the hallways to the front door.

"Well, here goes nothing" Sarah said carefully walking into the room

It was a disaster. The stone walls, once gray, were now covered in a layer (or two) of filth, brown dirt, and green mold clinging to the stones. The ceiling was even dirty with what looked like tiny footprints. The floor, or what might have been the floor, was covered in rags and twigs and the occasional passed out goblin.

The throne was the only piece of furniture in the room that was not covered in grime, or laid upon by an unconscious goblin.

"O, God" Sarah groaned, turning her face to the heavens "Give me strength."

"S-Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to deserve this?"

"You really don't want to know" Sarah looked around the room once more "This is going to take forever."

Kailyn looked to the ornate clock that was suspended across the room. The hands pointed to half past three.

"Well, we need to get it done in a little more than tWo hours."

Sarah nodded, "Ya know what I think?" she asked calmly

"What?"

"We're screwed"

"Yep."

* * *

Jareth was sitting in his study, looking over parchment after parchment of disputes that aros in his kingdom. A quick knock on the door interrupted a particularly interesting one about an ice cube, a water buffalo, and the bog.

"Enter." He said, looking up

"I'm sorry sire, but I think you must know" Bryan started, rushing into the room

"My boy, what's the matter?"

"Sire, the queen. She has traveled into the third kingdom."

"Why must I worry about this? Jareth looked at his young page

"The word is thought to be out that the girl has returned to the Labyrinth sire."

Jareth was silent. He put his hand to his chin and looked into the fire that roared in the fireplace.

"Thank-you Bryan." He dismissed the page and Jareth sat back in his chair, thinking.

'I certainly cannot have plotting.' He thought 'The Labyrinth is growing stronger with the girls return, but we are still weak.'

Jareth stood and walked over to the windows. The sun was starting to fall in the sky. He conjured a crystal and stared into its depths. Soon, he saw Sarah and Kailyn, cleaning in its fog.

"O little girl, what am I going to do with you?" he smiled in spite of himself and stared at Sarah. His plan was working, he could feel it.

The leather encased hand threw the delicate crystal up into the air where it burst, sending a shower of glitter to fill the room.

'There is no use in worrying about Tatyana right now.' Jareth sat behind his desk once more and propped his feet on the corner, awaiting the chime that would announce dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go, the next chapter…don't I say that after every chapter I write…I need a new phrase…**

**I apologize yet again for my horrible updating!**

K. Lynn Smith: Aw, I', sorry to hear about your story! I've given up on a lot of mine…but I'm determined to stick with this one!

Solea: What is the innkeeper has hairy armpits…I hate hairy armpits…ew…

Angelwingz202: Kailyn's ever perky attitude is driving my crazy! Lol…And Venice was gorgeous…definitely my favourite of the whole trip…

Moonjava: Glad you liked it!

Chicanery: Thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

Emerald Skye: I did love that line too, I couldn't resist it lol

Lady of the Labyrinth: Wait hold on, let me check bites arm ouch…mmmm, blueberries…Thanx for the comments! And I'm on the lookout for those goblins…

Coldflamez: Thanx! I can't tell you what they are yet…it's a surprise…


	9. Chapter 8: Dinnertime Catastrophes

**A/N: Well, it seems that has foiled my plans! (and no I don't mean polynomials…get it? FOIL…haha..I crack myself up!)**

**Anyway, apparently, you can't combine chapters and then expect reviews because of the whole review by chapter thing…so I have to update again…I know, you're heartbroken right?**

**And thank-you soooo much to Solea for telling me this…and p.s., I might have to use that handsome inn-keeper idea of yours lol…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth…of course, I wouldn't mind if Jareth had dibs on me…hehehe…

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 or 9…whatever..all of my chapters are messed up since I combined 2 of them….I'll just name them from now on…**

Sarah and Kailyn had just finished scrubbing the last bit of muck off of the walls when Jareth appeared. The two did not see him at first, so he stood by, watching.

Sarah was a mess, as the other girl, but she looked especially tired. Never having to work as hard as she had today. But if she thought herself like Cinderella in the Aboveground, that was how she was going to be treated here.

"Ahem" Jareth gave a small cough to announce himself.

The two jumped, looking around, until 2 pairs of eyes fell on his frame.

Kailyn, of course, immediately bowed her head, but Sarah just rolled her eyes and went back to scrubbing the floor.

"Sarah, your king has entered the room." Jareth said, looking sternly at her

Sarah scoffed at him "Unless it's Elvis or Prince William, I'm not bowing to anyone" she said, mostly just to annoy him.

Jareth stayed, looking at Sarah for a few minutes as she continued to ignore him. 'Such insolence!' he thought

He looked over to the servant girl on the floor, bowing to him "You can go and prepare dinner now. Sarah will finish up here." Kailyn quickly got up, curtseyed, and walked out of the room with her head still bowed.

Sarah sat back on her hells, looking up at him "Are you crazy, or just delirious?" she asked, standing up and brushing off her skirts. "You're pants must be cutting circulation off to your brain! I can't finish the throne room by myself!" she was enraged She had been up since 5:30 cleaning, and didn't even get a decent cup of coffee.

"Sarah, I am warning you. Something I don' usually give my servants the pleasure of." Jareth looked menacingly towards her "You are not to speak to me that way. Unless, of course, you would like to spend a little more time in the oubliette. Or maybe the bog would be a good place for you…"

Sarah flinched at the thought of being thrown into the bog.

"Now, you are serving dinner tonight." Jareth said, folding his hands behind him and walking around Sarah, who was still holding her cleaning rag. "I expect you to be courteous and keep your mouth closed around my guests. I might be able to deal with your outbursts" he said, pausing behind her and leaning in close to her ear "But I assure you, I can still be cruel Sarah." She snapped her head towards him at his choice of words.

Jareth waked around in front of her once more "Now, I want you to go clean up. You are serving some from other kingdom. They are my guests and I refuse for you to look, and smell, like you just walked out of the bog." He sniffed the air and cringed

Sarah opened her mouth to yell at him when he spoke first "Just listen Sarah. I will have none of your outbursts. Am cutting your duties short today, but I could give you more if you so desire it." He smirked "Maybe something to occupy that vociferous tongue of yours."

Sarah blushed "You wouldn't"

Jareth turned "I expect diner at six as usual" he disappeared

She stomped back to the kitchens where she found a pile of clothes, much like the ones she wore no, but minus the muck of cleaning, and a small note attached

_Sarah-_

_The goblins will prepare your bath. Enjoy._

_Jareth_

Sarah turned and groaned inwardly. There was a wooden basin with seven or eight goblins standing around it with buckets of steaming water.

"That man is going to pay." She looked again at the makeshift tub. She wasn't going to let him embarrass her. So she stripped down to her underskirts and settled into the tub for her bath.

She finished promptly at 5:30 and the final touches were being put on the meal. There were assortments of food everywhere; a lavish meal and beautiful desserts. The leftovers were what the servants were fed. So Sarah, Kailyn and the rest of the kitchen staff ate what would not fit onto the individual platters.

"Sarah, please listen to the kings advice about tonight."

"Don't you understand that the king is just and overgrown pansy?" Sarah asked, chewing a small piece of bread.

"Please Sarah; he's all we've got for our support now. And I've seen him angry, it's not pretty."

"The only reason he's my support, as you call it, is because he took me against my will."

Kailyn's pleads lasted through dinner until finally Sarah gave in "Ok, Ok, I'll try to be nice!"

Kailyn smiled a perfect white smile "Thank-you. You're the only friend I've had here for a while and I don't want to lose you now."

The dinner bell chimed and Sarah got up "Well, I guess I have to go kiss some faery ass." She sighed and Kailyn laughed

She grabbed a tray and walked through the doors to the Dining Hall. The hall was magnificent. The walls were a dark stone with pictures dotting them in places. The room was huge, with a grand fireplace at the opposite end of the Kitchen doors. To Sarah's left were the doors leading to the main hallway.

The table occupied the center of the room, and was obviously the pride of it. It was a dark mahogany wood with matching chairs aligning the sides. The chairs all had a white cushion on them, except for one, at the head of the table, and red velvet cushion lined the seat. The china was simple, white, but with and intricate gold outline laid into the delicate plaster. The wine glasses each had a frosted area where the design of Jareth's amulet was etched into it's glass.

There was a blazing fire burning in to room and the candles on the walls were lit, giving the room a warm glow.

As Sarah entered the room, she saw that the chairs were already filled with people. There were four men and five women, and Jareth, of course.

Her eyes roamed over each person as she walked to the table. Each was beautiful. Even the men. They were obviously all royal, or from a royal lineage. They had that certain air about them. The women were all dressed in gorgeous, ornate dresses. Lace and glitter flowed from them. Strings of diamonds that would make P. Diddy jealous were around their necks and strewn through their hair.

The men all dressed as Jareth might. Each with a nice dinner coat, high pants, but no gloves. That seemed to be Jareth's thing.

Her eyes went from person to person, observing each of them. Then her eyes fell on Jareth, sitting at the head of the table in the red velvet chair. Her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful. His hair held glitter, which shone each time he moved his head against the firelight. His face ethereal, yet magical. His eyes were done in blues and whites, which came up to his high eyebrows. His chin angular and sharp, which contrasted with the soft contours of his cheeks.

He was in a black dinner coat with glitter covering the shoulders and a white poets shirt.

She refused to let her eyes roam any further down his body; this was, after all, her enemy.

Jareth felt a pair of eyes on him and looked towards Sarah. He smiled when she turned her head quickly away from his gaze. She looked infinitely better than she had earlier. Her hair was swept up into a loose bun, pieces falling around her shoulders. Se was examining the others at the table, no doubt comparing them to herself.

Jareth stood to address his guests.

"Thank-you everyone for attending. Diner is about to be served: He looked to Sarah "This is my newest girl, Sarah. She arrived two days ago, so please, be patient." This received a small laugh from the people

Sarah's face reddened as she placed the first platter down on the table.

"Well, she certainly looks human. That hair! I could never imagine!" Said a red headed woman to, Sarah guessed, her husband

"Now dear, you know human girls are much less civilized than the Fae."

It took all she had not to say anything back to the woman. And it wasn't at all because of Jareth, she had promised Kailyn.

Sarah walked back to grab another plate of food along with the other goblins that were serving. When she appeared in the Dining Room again, they were still on the subject of humans.

"Jareth, I do wish you would find better use for these humans. I mean, letting them live in the castle! Mine live in the stables and I must say, that is close enough!" The man sitting next to Jareth was saying

The Goblin King laughed slightly "Well, you know I do hold…a certain soft spot for them" his eyes wandered over to Sarah's form, reminiscing "And, after goblins, humans were easy to train" he said quickly, regaining his composure

Upon hearing this, Sarah all but threw the food onto the table. As the plate hit the surface, heads tuned to see where the noise had come from.

"Well" said one woman looking disgustingly at Sarah

Jareth looked dangerously in Sarah's direction, before returning to his conversation.

"Excuse me, girl." One woman said with what sounded like a thick British accent

Sarah turned, waiting for the woman to continue; her hair was red and tied with a rope of pearls. She wore a green dress that was cut to show off her more than adequate bust size.

"I would like some water please." The woman said. Sarah looked to the table where the water pitcher was sitting all of two feet away from the woman. Sarah looked from between the pitcher and back to the woman.

'Is she really that serious?' Sarah thought

"Girl, do you understand me?" the woman asked slowly "Get. Me. Some. Water."

Sarah looked at the woman and slowly walked over to the table to pick the water up

"Not the pick of the litter is she Jareth?" and she began laughing

Before Sarah could stop herself, she had poured the pitcher of ice water into the woman's lap, soaking the irreplaceable fabric of the dress.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The woman stood, glaring angrily at Sarah.

"You little…" she reached her hand back ready to slap her. Sarah closed her eyes, ready for the blow when she felt her waist being grabbed and her body being pulled backwards.

"Please, sit, enjoy dinner. I will be back soon." Sarah looked up to see the face of Jareth above her. "Areyanna, I will have another dress brought to you."

"I do appreciate it Jareth. But you need to discipline your servants. I know what I'd do if one of mine acted out like that."

Jareth smiled tightly "Indeed."

Sarah felt a hand in her hair, and she was being pulled to the doors which led to the halls.

She screamed as pain shot through her scalp and she put her hands up to her head, trying to stop the pain.

Jareth pulled her across the floor quickly and as soon as they were in the hall and the door shut, he jerked her upright and pushed he against the wall, hands on either side of her head.

"If you ever, EVER, do anything like that again, you will wish you had never been born."

Sarah glared, tears in her eyes "You have no right to pull me out of there like a piece of chattel, just like they have no-"

"You are nothing but a house servant my dear" he spat out "You were offered more once, but that was a long time ago."

She attempted to mover from the wall, but he pushed her back, trapping her between him and the cold stone.

"Get your hands off me!" Sarah screamed

"I can put my hands wherever I please Sarah" he moved his hands from the wall and placed them on her sides, grazing her breasts, and pushing her further into the wall with his body

"You will obey me Sarah" her breath was caught in her throat "I promise you that"

* * *

**A/N: ok all, that's it for now….It's late and I really don't fell like doing the whole "Thank-you thing" so I promise to do this and the last chapter the next time I type them.**

**And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes…it's late and I'm tired lol…**

**Ok, you know what to do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention!!!!**

So i have just reread this story (all of 4 years later) and i really really would love to continue it. I just need to make sure i remember where i was going with it in the first place. I think i do but i need to get all of the characters back into place and my plot back the way i want it.

**Please let me know what you think and if I should keep this going or not!!!!!!**


End file.
